Take your Time but Hurry up
by Cryptic-Queen
Summary: What was there to say about her? Brown hair framed a pale face. Asquare jaw helped to highlight the decidedly feminine check bones and lipsthat were usually bite on when stressed.


Take your time but Hurry up.

I do not own Naruto nor the characters. This story with have some OOC but please bear with it. This is my first story so anything is welcome but please nothing extreme.

What was there to say about her? Brown hair framed a pale face. A square jaw helped to highlight the decidedly feminine check bones and lips that were usually bite on when stressed.

Her light brown eyes where surrounded by thick black eyelashes and she had a straight, button nose. A slender necked gave way to narrow shoulders . The right shoulder blade was

marked by a curious looking tattoo that seemed to be made up of different swirls that made the shape of a katana. As the moment would have, long fingers moved skillfully through the

stages fixing the brown hair into twin buns. Yep…. There was nothing to say about her except she was a girl, she was still in high school and she had some odd hobbies.

That's all there really was to know about her… give or take a few things that should stay dark for now.

First day of school. First day at a new school with strange people. First time putting on a short green skirt with black tights on underneath. First time putting on a plain white

school blouse and using a pin of a panda to give it style. First time wearing knee high socks and using the new brown totto bag. First time sitting in the back of the bus getting glared at

by a odd eyeless boy. A long female hand lifted up and turned the boys head to the window. "If you want to look at something look at that. Its free." said the girl in a bored voice.

Removing her hand she covered her mouth as she yawned slightly. The boy simply turned his head back towards her a glared even harder.

"Your in his seat" said a blonde haired boy sitting ahead of her.

"Hmm…. Are you sure? I don't see any names on this" said the girl, once more pushing the boy's head toward the window.

"Your name isn't on it either." pointed out a boy with a wild spikes of dark brown hair. The girl raised on slender eyebrow and cocked her head. Then in one fluid moment

she turned, took out a pen and wrote the name "TENTEN" in big block letters on the seat. She then turned back around and eyed the three boys.

"I think your mistaken. My name _is_ on it"

"That's cause you just wrote it!" Shouted the blonde boy.

During this whole thing the ghost boy simple stood there, holding onto the back of one of the seats so that he would not fall, scowling and glaring at her. The girl turned her

attention away from him and to the empty seat next to her. Taking out her pen once more she wrote the words "GHOST BOY" onto it.

"There. His name is on this seat so he can either sit there or stand. Anyway is good for me."

She said with a shrug and then went back to gazing out the window.

"Ghost Boy? HAHAHAHAHAHA! NEJI THAT NAME IS SO YOU! .

GHOST BOY!" the brown haired one laughed earning the attention of the other occupants

of the bus.

"Cool! Hey, Hey! Do you think you can give me a cool nickname like Neji's? Huh,

huh?" that was the blonde boy.

The girl sighed and turned to look at him, not even giving the still glaring Neji aka G.B. (Ghost Boy) a glance. He had blonde hair that had dark highlights in some areas. His

hair also stuck up some in small spikes. His chin was sharp and he had markings on his cheek that looked like whiskers. Eyes as deep blue as the hottest fire, he had a kind yet

sneaky look about him. His uniform was like Neji's, a plain white shirt with the emblem of fire on the breast pocket. Long pants and shiny black shoes. What truly made you notice him

was his tie for it was not the recommended forest green. Instead it was black with orange poke-a-dots. Inside each poke-a-dot was either the word "ramen" in small block letters or a

picture of a bowl of steaming ramen with chopsticks sticking out of it. All in all in seemed to be the type of guy that was reliable, funny to be around and a ramen-maniac. The girl

immediately felt a soft spot for the boy.

"Hmm…. Would you like Ram, Ramen Boy or Orange? Or maybe Hyper? I, myself, am leaning more towards Hype short for Hyper." said Tenten in a curious voice. Her head was

cocked and her gaze was directed out the window.

"Hype? Awesome! I sound like I'm in a gang or something! Try Kiba next!" cried

Naruto (aka Hype) in a voice so loud that it startled Tenten from her thoughts and got him several looks of varying degrees: disgust, confusion, anger and even lust.

Sighing, Tenten understood that if she pretend that she had not heard the boys request he would simply utter it louder and that would only cause her trouble latter. She was

sure of it. Turning her head away from the blur of muted colors she took in the spiky brown headed boy next to the spiky blonde boy. His eyes were a lighter color to her own and his

eyebrows, nose and chin give him a sharp look. Red triangle tattoos also added to the rebel look. The hard and almost terrifying sharpness of his face was cast aside as he seemed to

have a goofy smile etched onto this face. His uniform was the same as Naruto's, instead of the plain tie he had obviously opted for one with more style. A red that matched his tattoos it

had a small picture of a dog at the very bottom and the word "akamaru" was written all over.

"Red. Now may I please gaze out the window for the reminder of the ride?" asked Tenten

with more then a little annoyance in her voice.

"Hmm… I like that…um….. Tenten right?" a curt nod from the girl was his only answer as she had gone back to staring out the window. "Well Tenten if you had not guessed it already

I'm Kiba. Orange is Naruto and the one glaring at you is Neji…. Or G.B. as you have named him." said Kiba, snickering at the end along with Naruto.

"Nice to met you." she said, still not turning around.

"Your new right? Cause I have never seen you before." said Hype, a grin on his face.

"That's not saying much since you have an attention span of a guppy." remarked Red, his arms placed behind his head and his face cocked to look outside the window. "We're here.

Tenten, come find one of us, excluding Neji of course, if you need help with anything. See ya."

With that final remark the boy swung up and out of his seat before Tenten could even get a single word from her mouth. Following his friend's led, Hype sent her a smile

before leaving the bus and heading into the school building along with the other throng of people.

"Some interesting friends you have Neji." murmured Tenten, standing and picking up her

bag. Suddenly before she could fully take a step a arm shot out barring her passage.

"Can you move your arm please? I need to get to the office to make sure that everything is

in order and I can start my new school year without a hitch."

" I don't want to see you in _my_ seat again. Do you understand me?"

His glare had reached new heights and if Tenten was a lesser woman she would have quivered in fear and desire for the look he was sending her was positively electric. She

was not, though, a lesser woman and so Tenten simple looked him straight in the eye, raised an eyebrow and sent him a glare just as shocking as his own. The two stayed in this

stalemate for some time, that is until the bell rang indicating that they should be heading to class. As one, the broke contact, walked out the bus and headed up the stairs towards the

front door still surrounded by people.

"See you later Ghost Boy." murmured the girl before she made her way through the throngs of people with a vague idea of where the office was located. Behind her she heard a snarl and

some of the people turned toward it with fearful looks. Tenten simple laughed and continued moving.

After asking for directions several times, Tenten was able to find the office. Once inside she saw a head full of brown hair bent over some papers and writing furiously.

Neither the door closing or Tenten clearing her throat seemed to get the persons attention so she simply raped her knuckles, loudly, on the counter. This got their attention and they

quickly looked up, fixing their glasses back up onto their nose.

"Good mourning , do you need any help?" asked the woman, her dark brown (almost black) eyes kind. From the woman, name Shizunea, she was able to get her schedule, a map of the

school and a little info on her teachers. At the moment was homeroom so it was fine if she was late so long as she showed up before the last bell. Taking all the information given to

her she nodded her head thanked the woman and moved to go out the door. Looking around she saw some people still loitering next to their lockers. The map she had been given was

good and in no time she was able to locate her homeroom. Walking in she saw that many people had not yet arrived and that she had the pick of her seats. Taking no mind of the

people who were already in she walked to the back of the class, planning on taking the back window seat.

"Hey Tenten. Nice to see you again!" whirling around Tenten saw that the voice belonged to Hype. He was sitting with a bunch of other people in the middle.

"Guys, this is Tenten. The girl me and Kiba were talking to you about!" . A chorus of "nice to meet you" and other sentiments could be heard from the group.

"Hello" she said, still making her way to the back row.

"Ah, Tenten, you shouldn't sit there. That's Neji's seat." said Naruto.

Tenten looked at the seat in question. It was obviously the best seat in the classroom. A window was located right in front of it between the last row and the row before last. This

meant that it allowed space to gaze outside to dream while also being far enough that a person could concentrate on their work when need. It was in the corner so it meant you could

lean against the wall a sleep while still appear to be awake.

"What are some available seats then?" asked Tenten, turning to look at Naruto with a questioning look.

"What? I told you it was Neji's but I thought you would pull the same stunt from the bus here!" cried Naruto, fuming to see is entertainment cancelled.

"The bus was different. At school he was sitting here first and I have no right to kick him out of his seat for no reason." said Tenten.

"Well that's a smart decision. The seat next to him is empty." said a boy with black hair pulled into one. "The name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Thanks." was the simple reply. Walking away, she sat down in her seat and took out a paperback book.

Once she opened it, it became apparent that she was no longer paying attention to what was happening around her. A few minutes later Neji entered, his shirt slightly rumpled

near the waist area.

"They try to get you again?" asked a boy with black hair that was spiky at the back.

"Yeah. What about you Uchiha." It was not a question.

"Same."

A nod was all he got, as Neji made his way down to his seat. He sat far from the others not because he was anti-social but because this seat allowed the best angle to observe

those around him. It was something he did from a young age, to train his memory skills and had kept up. Upon reaching his seat he saw the girl from earlier sitting in the seat next to his.

Head bent and eyes half lidded as if she was in a trance, her only movements was to turn the page. Neji felt his brows crease as he sat down, folding his arms and losing himself in his

thoughts. She had annoyed him, yes, but she had not deserved his harsh words from earlier. To tell the truth, he was not mad at her. A vessel was needed to let out his anger at the

antics of the Main branch. While he was able to hold back most of his feelings, some had trickled through his blockades and attacked the girl next to him. It was then that Neji realized he

did not know her name.

Yes, she had written on his chair -something that if it had happened on another day he would have thought of as an annoyance and sat somewhere else , seeing as he

had been brought up to be a gentleman- but he had no looked to see the name. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less he recalled. It seemed like his body had be on auto pilot.

Opening his eyes, he saw that most of the class, if not all, was present. Checking his watch he saw that it was 5 minutes before homeroom. Casting the girl beside (who was still

complete devoid of life as she continued her reading) another glance, he leaned back in his seat to relax for the few remaining minutes. Some time today he would apologize for his

behavior, as he had been taught, but for now he thought of all the interesting ways he could destroy the Main branch.

^ ^  
\ (O.O) /  
c(")(")

Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. I ask that you also review. I will try to update soon but something I get slightly side-tracked and also sorry about any errors. Happy Save A Tree Day!


End file.
